FanGame:Monster Hunter Evolution
Information Monster Hunter: Evolution takes place on a separate continent from the other games. This continent is a wild and untamed land home to some familiar creatures and unique monsters found no where else in the world. The continent that the game takes place in called Gondwa, and it is located directly south of the Old World. Due to the songs produced by the Elder Dragon Shara Ishvalda in the New World some species of flight capable monsters such as Legiana and Pukei-Pukei have become invasive species on the continent of Gondwa. Monsters List Amphibians Tetsucabra Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Tetsucabra Zamite Fanon Icon.png|Zamite Zamtrios Fanon Icon.png|Zamtrios Vulmandra Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Vulmandra Ragilodillos Icon by FireBall13.png|Ragilodillos Rolabius Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Rolabius Nibelsnarf Fanon Icon.png|Nibelsnarf Arthropods (+ Temnocerans + Neopterons + Carapaceons) Bnahabra Fanon Icon.png|Bnahabra Altaroth Fanon Icon.png|Altaroth Konchu Fanon Icon.png|Konchu Hornetaur Icon-MHW.png|Hornetaur Vespoid Icon-MHW.png|Vespoid Vespoid Icon-MHW.png|Vespoid Queen Akura Vashimu Fanon Icon.png|Akura Vashimu MHO-Baelidae Icon.png|Baelidae MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Lymantra Nerscylla Fanon Icon.png|Nerscylla|Nerscylla Seltas Fanon Icon.png|Seltas Desert Seltas Fanon Icon.png|Desert Seltas Seltas Queen Fanon Icon.png|Seltas Queen Desert Seltas Queen Fanon Icon.png|Desert Seltas Queen MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Paratus Bird Wyverns Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Jaggi Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Jaggia Great Jaggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Jaggi Maccao Fanon Icon.png|Maccao Great Maccao Fanon Icon.png|Great Maccao Baggi Fanon Icon.png|Baggi Great Baggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Baggi Wroggi Fanon Icon.png|Wroggi Great Wroggi Fanon Icon.png|Great Wroggi MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Urkaku MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Torvo-Ya-Ku Gypceros Fanon Icon.png|Gypceros Yian Kut-Ku Fanon Icon.png|Yian Kut-Ku Yian Garuga Fanon World Icon.png|Yian Garuga Pukei-Pukei Fanon Icon.png|Pukei-Pukei Coral Pukei-Pukei Fanon Icon.png|Coral Pukei-Pukei Malfestio Fanon Icon.png|Malfestio Hypnocatrice Fanon Icon.png|Hypnocatrice Sicarapax Icon by Narwhaler.png|Sicarapax Brute Wyverns (+ Sauridians + Scelidians) MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Eucanodon MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Boataurath MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Arctonoth MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Psittacodon MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Burranoth Anatops Icon by Chaoarren.png|Anatops MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Pugadeon MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Striginyx Duramboros Fanon Icon.png|Duramboros MHW-Uragaan Icon.png|Uragaan MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Tataragaios MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Dynamogilas MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ancyratos Jianginath Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Jianginos MHW-Barroth Icon.png|Barroth Abiorugu Fanon Icon.png|Abiorugu MHWI-Brachydios Icon.png|Brachydios MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Nykronos Bojokhan Icon by FireBall13.png|Bojokhan MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Zaronath Solmaron Icon V2 by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Solmaron Bypaldians MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Asmadon MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Great Asmadon Brumagoth Icon by Nrex117.png|Brumagoth Tautogoth Icon by Nrex117.png|Tautogoth Fanged Wyverns (+ Behemoths) MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Loto MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Cynos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Cynodama MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Quilaxtra Rimeron Icon by T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting).png|Parexithos Riernas Icon by T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting).png|Riernas Dodogama Fanon Icon.png|Dodogama MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Waeopial MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Alvareon MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Veleogaron Zinogre Fanon World Icon.png|Zinogre Stygian Zinogre Fanon World Icon.png|Stygian Zinogre Ryatroxos Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Ryatroxos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ashen Ryatroxos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Magnatroxos Flying Wyverns Remobra Fanon Icon.png|Remobra MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Anggiralos Rathian Fanon Icon.png|Rathian Pink Rathian Fanon Icon.png|Pink Rathian MHW-Rathalos_Icon.png|Rathalos MHW-Azure Rathalos Icon.png|Azure Rathalos Wyesperos Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Wyesperos Legiana Fanon Icon.png|Legiana Seregios Fanon Icon.png|Seregios Basarios Fanon Icon.png|Basarios Gravios Fanon World Icon 2 by YukiHerz.png|Gravios Tigrex Fanon World Icon.png|Tigrex Brute Tigrex Fanon World Icon.png|Brute Tigrex Nargacuga Fanon World Icon.png|Nargacuga Lucent Nargacuga Fanon World Icon.png|Lucent Nargacuga MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ardactylos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Vastatoblos Ferrumos Icon.png|Ferrumos Leviathans Ludroth Fanon Icon.png|Ludroth Royal Ludroth Fanon Icon.png|Royal Ludroth Voluron Icon by Narwhaler.png|Voluron Tsunami Voluron Icon by Narwhaler.png|Tsunami Voluron Zarai Mawara Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Zarai Mawara Uroktor Fanon Icon.png|Uroktor Agnaktor Fanon Icon.png|Agnaktor MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Pirhaktor Pelagus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Daeoswine MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Cados MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Topox MHWI-Wulg Icon.png|Wulg MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Mordos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Queen Mordos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ursimonos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Diprototh MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Ursipatus Kecha Wacha Fanon Icon.png|Kecha Wacha Ash Kecha Wacha Fanon Icon.png|Ash Kecha Wacha Mauragris Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Mauragris Niradamaz Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Niradamaz MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Fangosai MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Lepayamos Macrostald Icon by Ailuromancy.png|Macrostald MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Tahnastyx MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Arcynauos MHWI-Rajang Icon.png|Rajang Piscines (+ Piscine Wyverns + Fish) Delex Fanon Icon.png|Delex MHW-Gajau Icon.png|Gajau MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Yadsom Beotodus Fanon Icon.png|Beotodus MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Pisautodus Lavasioth Fanon Icon.png|Lavasioth Snake Wyverns Najarala Fanon Icon.png|Najarala Eumurikos Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Eumurikos MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Plesionath Wingdrakes Corvolos Icon by Ailuromancy.png|Corvolos Qurupeco Fanon Icon.png|Qurupeco Crimson Qurupeco Fanon Icon.png|Crimson Qurupeco MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Skimios MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Drachnorican Elder Dragons MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Xivuthûn MHW Unknown Monster Icon.png|Giga'Theronatos Locations Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Primeval Coastline Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Ancient Basin Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Elysian Falls Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Underhive/Neopteron Hive Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Salt Plains Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Sunken Isles Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.pngGlacial Pinnacle Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Scalding Plateau Question Mark Tri Fanon Icon.png|Heartlands Changes *The Fanged Beasts class has been become the Pelagus class. *Carapaceons, Temnocerans and Neopterons have been merged into a new classification known as Arthropods. *The Fanged Wyvern classification has been split into two subgroups, diapsid fanged wyverns and synapsid fanged wyverns. *The Brute Wyvern classification has been split into two subgroups, saurischian brute wyverns and ornithischian brute wyverns. *The herbivore classification has been removed due to it serving no real purpose. *Wulg has been reclassified as a Pelagus (Fanged Beast) due to its mammalian traits. *Nibelsnarf has been reclassed as an amphibian due to its salamander-like traits and body structure. *Qurupeco and its subspecies have been reclassified as wingdrake due to their pterosaur-like features. *Remobra has been classified as a primitive flying wyvern. Category:Fan Game